Un amour véritable
by DamiMillsPrepon
Summary: Quand Elsa perd le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et s'enfuie, Emma sa petite sœur décide de la retrouver, après avoir dit adieu à Neal, son fiancé. Celle-ci va alors faire la rencontre de Regina, une jeune femme vivant en pleine forêt. Ensemble, elles partent à la quête d'Elsa. Mais Il arrive parfois que l'amour naisse là où personne ne l'attendait.


**Bonjour à tous! Voici une nouvelle fiction SwanQueen, il s'agit d'un remake avec Frozen ou La Reine des Neiges.**  
**Ceci est ma première fiction, alors toute reviews est à prendre! Je n'ai pas de bata alors désolé pour les fautes.. **  
**J'essaierai de publier une fois par semaine, je pense sois le samedi soit le mercredi. Bonne lecture :)**

**Once Upon A Time ne m'appartient pas, juste cette histoire.**

* * *

Comme chaque matin depuis fin juin, le soleil éblouissait la foret enchanté de toute sa splendeur. Les oiseaux se mettaient à chanter, réveillant doucement les habitants du royaume, et quand les fleurs se mettaient à pousser, rythmées par le calme de la foret, on était sure d'être en été. Ce rituel n'échappa a aucun endroit de la foret, y compris le village se nommant Arendelle. C'était sans doute le plus beau et le plus grand de tout le royaume. Il contenait les plus belles végétations, les plus beaux animaux, mais surtout, le plus immense et le plus magnifique des lacs. Ce lac était très célèbres, en effet, selon une vieille légende, il aurait des vertus magiques : il pourrait exaucé tous les vœux d'un être désespéré. Malheureusement, beaucoup avaient essayés et à la connaissance de tous, personnes n'avaient réussis. La foret enchanté avait beaucoup de légende urbaine sur la magie, mais aucune confirmation n'avait été faite, personne n'avait découvert une preuve de son existence, que ce soit chez une personne ou dans un lieu. C'était quelque chose d'encore mystérieux, un sujet tabou qu'aucun des habitants n'osaient parlés, de peur des représailles. En réalité, la magie était ce qui leur faisait le plus peur. Mais ce village était aussi le plus puissant, effet, c'était le lieu de résidence des royaux. Hélas, le roi et la reine étaient décédés i peine quelques années et n'avaient aucun successeur ayant l'âge de reprendre le trône. Après le tragique accident de bateau qu'y leur coûta la vie, leurs deux filles, Emma et Elsa s'étaient retrouvées sous la garde des gouvernantes, s'occupant en même temps des problèmes du royaume, en attendant que la plus âgé atteigne ses 18 ans.

Et voilà après maintenant 4 ans d'attente, ce jour fus arrivé. C'est en ce premier jour d'août qu'Emma se réveilla, alarmé par les bruits que sa porte faisait. Elle gronchona quelques mots incompréhensif et sa porte s'ouvrit, c'était Daniel, un des domestiques de la maison.

'' Mademoiselle Swan, il faut vous préparer.''

Encore sonner, elle lui demanda en quoi, après tout, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas sorti, obliger pour elle ne sait quelle raison à rester enfermer au château. Les habitat eux aussi avaient été interdis de pénétré dans la cour royale. Tel était les souhaits de ses parents. Elle se souvint qu'elle était âgé de 4 ans quand elle mit pour la dernière fois les pieds en dehors du château. Bien sur, elle était jeune et seule des flash revenaient.

_C'était une période hivernale, tout le village était couvert de neige, c'était d'ailleurs une première. Les enfants s'amusaient entre eux, prenant tout l'espace de la cour royale, ouverte encore à tous. Pas un pas se faisait sans qu'on puisse apercevoir des bonhommes de neiges, tous près d'au moins un enfant. La belle entende des habitants se voyaient à des kilomètres, et des guirlandes éclairant les arbres montraient une puissance sans limite. Les chants de Noël prouvaient que ce grand jour approchait ainsi que l'excitation de ses habitants. Emma était alors entrain de s'amuser avec sa sœur Elsa, ayant a peine 3 ans de plus. Ses deux là s'entendaient à merveilles, elles n'étaient pas seulement sœurs, non, mais aussi les meilleures amies du monde. Elles étaient l'exemple parfaite d'un véritable amour de famille. _

Un triste sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la plus jeune en repensant à Elsa. Cette période fut aussi la dernière fois qu'elle vit sa sœur.

''- Voyons, c'est le couronnement, de votre sœur.

- Le couronnement ? De ma sœur ? Mais bien sur, le couronnement !''

La jeune fille de 16 ans se releva alors soudainement, une énergie nouvelle l'envahissant.

''Le couronnement de votre sœur.'' Cette phrase passé en boucle dans sa tête pendant qu'elle se préparait. Cette événement qu'elle avait attendu depuis des années était enfin là. Après plus de 12 ans sans nouvelle de sa sœur – même après la mort de leurs parents-, sans pouvoir la voir, la toucher, ni lui parler, elle allait enfin la retrouvée, elle allait revoir Elsa.

* * *

De son coté, Elsa était déjà prête depuis un moment, portant une longue robe bleu, ouverte sur une de ses jambes. Sa coiffure fut monté en une tresse-chinions, comme sa sœur normalement. Elle n'avait point réussi à dormir cette nuit, ses pensées l'avaient prise au piège. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son couronnement, à partir de celui-ci elle ne serrait pas la princesse Elsa, mais la reine Elsa. Dire qu'elle en avait envie serait un mensonge. Elle détestait. Pire, elle avait envie de fuir. Mais pas juste pour cette raison non, parce qu'elle allait aussi revoir Emma, sa petite sœur. Et c'est ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Elle ne pouvait lui dire les raisons de son silence durant ses années, elle ne pouvait détruire ce secret, elle aurait l'impression de trahir ses parents, elle ne pouvait faire cela. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elsa avait alors décider d'ignorer au plus Emma, ne lui parlant que très peu, elle ne voulait pas que celle ci se fasse de fausses idées. Mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que cette fichu soirée ce reproduise.

Elle se rappela alors des détails, Emma l'avait réveillé vers 23h, la suppliant de venir jouer avec elle, ce qu'elle avait fini par accepter. Après quelques prudences dans les escaliers, elles atterrirent dans la grande salle de bal, à l'abri de tous. Emma était très excité en cette nuit et demanda à sa sœur des tours de magie. Elsa avait d'abord fait apparaître de la neige, puis les deux jeunes filles avaient commencés une énorme bataille avant de se rabattre sur un bonhomme de neige, Olaf avait-dit Emma. Celle-ci se mit alors à courir et sauter de plus en plus haut, laissant l'honneur à Elsa de la rattraper avec sa magie. Mais un drame arriva, Elsa glissa et une ligne de neige se dirigea tout droit vers la plus petite, percutant directement sa tête. Son corps inerte tomba lourdement au sol, Elsa paniquait appela ses parents. Tous ensemble prirent la direction de la foret en plein milieu de la nuit.

David le père, descendit de son cheval, regardant devant lui Rumpelstiltskin, l'être le plus puissant et le plus inconnu du royaume.

'' - Et bien et bien voyez-vous ça, la famille royal devant moi. Que me vaut cet honneur votre majesté? Il rit d'une rire sec, ironique, regardant le roi avec indifférence, et hauteur.

- Ma fille Emma a été blessée, par la magie blanche d'Elsa. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Toute magie à un prix mon chère, es-tu prêt à tout pour guérir ta file ?

- Oui, Je t'en pris Dark One, vous aurez tous ce que vous voudriez.'' Répondit Snow, la reine.

Elsa regarda l'homme devant eux réfléchir. Il était doré, avec une peau à l'aspect aqueuse. Il lui faisait alors penser à un crocodile, avec ses dents aiguisées toute jaune.

'' - Je veux un cheveu de votre fille, Emma. Une toute petite mèche blonde.

- Une mèche, mais pourquoi faire ?

- Cela ne vous regarde point ! S'énerva le Dark One. Vous acceptez oui ou non ?

- Marché conclu ! Maintenant faîtes.''

Le ténébreux plaça sa main sur le crâne de la petite blonde, fermant les yeux. Une lumière étrangement blanche en sortit quelques secondes à peine et il se recula, après avoir prélever une mèche à coter de celle devenu blanche, la plaçant dans un tube, observait par David et sa femme.

'' Voila, elle ira beaucoup mieux maintenant. Emma se mit alors à bouger doucement, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Pour plus de sécuriser, je lui ai retirer tous ses souvenirs contenant une preuve de magie. C'est bien mieux ainsi. '' Les deux parents hochèrent la tête d'accord, et Elsa eu une légère moue déçu. Rumpelstiltskin s'approcha alors d'elle, la fixant. Elsa pu sentir un frisson lui parcourir et entoura ses petits bras autour de la jambe de sa mère.

'' - Votre majesté, ce qui vient de ce produire ce soir est grave et ne peut se reproduire. C'est pour cela que je vous conseille fortement, de me confier Elsa. Sa magie est pure, belle mais est aussi très dangereuse pour tous. Elle ne peut contrôler ses pouvoirs sans une grande aide, et je peux lui donner. Confiez là moi, et tout vos problèmes seront enlevés, elle vivra heureuse, sans vivre cacher, et dans la peur..

- Il est hors de question! Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, vous n'aurez rien d'autre. Elsa reste avec nous. Nous ferons tous pour dissimuler ses pouvoirs à tous et surtout à Emma. ''

Les royaux remontèrent alors sur leur chevaux, rentrant au château. Ce que personne n'avait vu était les petits yeux d'Emma qui s'ouvrirent doucement avant de partir, fixant au loin une petite fille, semblant caché. Elle avait de long cheveux noir, ainsi que des yeux aussi profonds. Celle-ci observait aussi mais Emma n'eus pas le temps de voir son visage qu'elle replongea dans son sommeil.

* * *

**Voila voila! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


End file.
